Against the Odds ClaireAdam
by obi's girl
Summary: Despite her family’s objections, Claire falls in love with Adam.


11

Title: Against the Odds  
AUTHOR: **obisgirl**   
Rating: PG  
Characters: Adam/Claire  
Summary: Despite her family's objections, Claire falls in love with Adam.  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, just borrowing. All NBC's and Tim Kring's. Please don't sue!

She barely knew him and likewise, didn't care to know anything about Adam Monroe. Recently, he had decided to join their heroes' ranks because he wanted to atone for his past sins.

Claire thought it was honorable of him at first. That is, until he started flirting with her, insinuating that the only reason he switched sides was so that he could be closer to her. Claire thought it was flattering at first because -- he was older than her (she didn't know at the time how much older he was). But he was handsome and charming.

Peter watched him, careful to keep his distance and only stepped in occasionally when he felt that he was getting to close to Claire. She still didn't know yet about his ability. For some reason, no one had bothered to tell her that she wasn't the only being in the world that could heal herself. Peter could have told her on countless occasions about what Adam could do but he never did.

How did Claire find out then? Claire asked him one day out of curiosity. He smiled at her, laughing to himself. It almost annoyed her and then he picked up a knife and slit his arm. The action startled her at first then and then, slowly, she noticed the wound he had cut begin to heal.

"You're like me," she cried in disbelief.

He smiled. "In more ways than you realize, Claire,"

"So you knew? You knew this whole time that I was like you and didn't say anything? Why?"

Again, he smiled, putting down the knife. "Because...you fascinate me Claire. I wanted to know you first. As far as I know, you're the only other person in the world who can do what I can do," he said, "and, I happen to think that you're cute,"

Claire laughed to herself. It all was unbelievable and unreal but it was cool. Finally, there was someone who was really like her. She had found her other half.

Not surprisingly, after Claire found out about Adam, she grew close to him. Now, she knew about his age. That he was more than 400 years old and hadn't physically aged since the age of twenty-seven. Claire never liked history but she was intrigued by Adam, the stories he told her from an immortal's perspective and the things he had seen. He'd survived countless wars, seen mankind advance and other miracles she'd only read about in history books.

She was in awe (and much to her own dismay), had even developed a little crush. She told peter about her little crush and he warned her not to get too attached to him. He told her that Adam was the type of guy who never stayed put in one place long enough to become attached. He was immortal. Claire just thought that he was being jealous because she had a bond with him. He still warned her to be careful with him.

Her dad said the same thing. Like the good daughter, she promised to be careful. She knew in all likelihood that eventually Adam would become bored with her and move on. Or maybe even switch sides again.

In the end, it was better she decided not to get too attached. She still told him anyway how she felt.

His reaction was different than what she expected. He stared intently into her eyes before kissing her with such passion that when he pulled away, her lips felt swollen and Claire felt light-headed. It was one hell of a kiss. He brushed his hand against her cheek, smiling.

"You're all I could have hoped for, Claire," he breathed. "You're my soulmate,"

Soulmate.

The word echoed in Claire's ears; she blushed and laughed to herself. She was only nineteen but she knew in her heart too that he was her soulmate. She loved him unconditionally.

"Adam," she sighed. "I..."

"You don't need to say it, Claire," he said, "I know,"

Claire was in love. She was on top of the world. Nothing could have spoiled her mood; except for maybe her fathers' disapproval of the match and Peter's glares. No one was happy about it except for Claire. One day, her father and Peter sat her down, telling her that she needed to forget about Adam. Peter said that there were so many other guys out there for her and she was selling herself short by choosing Adam.

Claire didn't understand his attitude. She loved him. She had finally found someone who understood what it was like to be her and her uncle and dad were telling that she should just forget about him? She angrily told them both to "but out" and leave her alone. She loved Adam and there wasn't anything they could do that would change her feelings for him.

Later, she went over to his place, crying to him that her family didn't understand how she felt and it crushed her how everyone was against her. He said that he understood, given his dark history but he was past that now.

"I want my life to be with you," she cried, "Why don't they understand that?"

"They see me as a threat," he mused, "but I'm not a threat, Claire,"

"I know you're not," she continued, "You're the only one who understands me…my soulmate,"

He grinned, taking her into his arms. She didn't say anything else as he simply held her.

Claire stayed over at his place that day, not wanting to go back to home and face her family. She understood that they wanted to protect her but Adam hadn't done or said anything to make her believe that his intentions towards her weren't honorable. She slept in his bed; he slept on the couch. Claire felt horrible about taking the bed but he assured her that he would be comfortable on the couch.

Adam's bed was huge and very comfortable. Of course, it didn't surprise her that he liked to live in style; a dark blue silk robe hung on the door and below that, a pair of matching slipper. Claire giggled to herself, lying in bed as her eyes wandered more around the room. He didn't have too many possessions which surprised her.

Still, she didn't expect any less of him and even liked that aspect of his character.

Claire smiled to herself, smelling the sweet aroma of breakfast Adam had prepared for her. She got up out of bed eagerly; it was her first time staying over at his place and didn't even know if he could cook. He said to her anytime she wanted to come over and spend the night, she could expect to wake up the next morning to a feast like this. She stayed with him until late afternoon after which he told her that she needed to return to the mansion. Claire didn't want to but she knew that he was right. She couldn't avoid her family anymore than she would have liked.

As soon as she arrived at the mansion, she was immediately cornered by Nathan, Peter, her dad and even Angela. Angela told her that she was being foolish if she believed that Adam really cared about her. He was using her, Peter said. Nathan added that he didn't really care about her.

Her dad even added that he could ask the Haitian to wipe her memory of him. That last part really bothered her. Adam was already a big part of her life and she didn't want to forget about him to make everyone else's life better.

"I love him!" she screamed, "I love him and he loves me! He understands me!"

"It'll never last Claire," her dad said finally.

"You're wrong," she cried.

She continued to see him much to her family's dismay. Sometimes, she even kissed him in front of Peter or Nathan (if he was there) just to spite them. That wasn't something she normally did but she figured, the more that they saw them together, the more they would realize that their love wasn't just some "fling." Heidi was the only one who actually thought she and Adam made a sweet couple and became even more excited for them once Claire confessed to her that he was like her.

"It's so sweet, Claire," she said, "I'm so happy for you,"

Claire was grateful that at least someone was on her side.

A year had passed. Nothing changed. Her family still hadn't changed their mind about Adam but now they saw how serious Claire was about him. They stopped trying to break them mostly he hadn't done anything bad to arouse suspicion. He hadn't even slept with her. Nathan rationalized if Adam was only using Claire, he would have seduced her by now.

Claire stopped kissing him in front of her family to spite them but that didn't stop her from showing him how much she loved him in public. She was twenty now. For her twentieth birthday, he gave her a charm bracelet for every milestone in their life. Thus far, there was only one charm, a heart for the love that they shared.

Claire never took it off. She showed Heidi and she remarked how sweet it was of Adam to give it to her. Nathan gave her jewelry too of course but this was something really special, and Claire agreed.

Some weeks later, Claire felt that she needed to add another charm to the bracelet Adam gave her; another big milestone in their relationship. A very big one in fact. They had yet to make love; Adam had been so patient with her, not pushing until she felt that she was ready.

Claire dropped hints to him that she wanted to take their relationship to the next level. Finally, he caught on. One night when she came over to his apartment, after a romantic dinner, they made love. Being in love with Adam gave her a natural high but being with him, took her to a whole new high. She felt connected to him now, like they were one.

She whispered to him later, "I think it's time to add another charm to my bracelet,"

When she returned late the next morning to the house, she had hoped to sneak upstairs to her room without running to Peter or Nathan. Thankfully, Nathan was working at his office but Peter was there. She sighed, not wanting to get into another argument. They hadn't been speaking to each other very much during the last year. As much as Claire missed him, they still didn't see eye to eye when it came to Adam.

"I thought that you would be out attending to one of your patients,"

He shrugged. "I don't work at a hospital, Claire,"

Claire nodded, going upstairs to change her clothes. He knew where she had been; who she'd been with but that didn't matter anymore. Despite everything everyone had told her, she wasn't going to stop seeing him.

Adam dropped by suddenly at the house. He rarely visited her; Claire knew this and wandered why he would take the chance to see her. She showed him to the living room, asking why he was there. She wouldn't have cared otherwise since she was always happy to see him but this visit felt different.

He smiled at her, kissing her. "Let's get away,"

"What? Where?" she asked incredulously.

"Anywhere," he offered, "Where would you like to go?"

Claire laughed to herself. "This is insane, Adam! I can't just drop everything and leave…I have classes to finish…"

"Forget about all of them," he said quickly. "I hear Italy is beautiful this time of the year,"

"Italy, huh?" she teased, wrapping her arms around him. The city of love. "That works for me,"

Claire packed everything she could fit into her suitcase, scribbled a note and placed it on the counter before taking off with Adam. Nathan, her dad and Peter would freak when they read it but she rationalized, love made you do crazy things and going to Italy on a whim with the man she loved was definitely crazy.

Nathan arrived first at the house. He read over the letter, sat in silence for a moment before calling Peter's cell. He didn't even both driving there; he teleported over, reading the letter himself and crumpled it up.

I've already called Mr. Bennet, Nathan said.

Peter didn't say anything, enraged and disappointed that his niece had impulsively left with Adam. The Claire knew he didn't do things like that. Mr. Bennet arrived later, reading the letter. Mr. Bennet scowled, tossing the letter in the trash. His little girl was gone…all because she had met someone like her.

Adam Monroe was a dead man.

They ended up in Venice, and it was more beautiful than Claire could have imagined. Adam found a hotel on the canal; their suite overlooked the canal and Claire loved it. She made love to him a second time, and afterwards, they went for a walk around the city. Claire had never been to Venice before but everywhere she looked, she fell in love with the city and more in love with Adam. In the evening, a string of lights hung over the canal lit up and they reminded her of fireflies.

Everything was perfect. Claire was in heaven.

Mr. Bennet called the airlines, checking recent flights from New York to Italy. Peter wanted to teleport there himself and look for her himself but Nathan quickly reminded him that they didn't know what part of Italy they had gone too.

Once Heidi got word of where Claire was, she couldn't help but remark, "Oh God! That man is a godsend…such a romantic!"

Nathan looked quizzically at his wife. "Honey, he's more than 400-years-old and she's only twenty,"

She shrugged. "He's still a sweetheart, Nathan," Heidi left the room, leaving him dumbfounded.

"He's a dead man," Nathan said aloud.

"Who's a dead man, Nathan?" Angela inquired, coming into the room.

Peter looked at his mother. "Adam took Claire to Italy,"

"He could have taken her to Timbuktu and you'd still want to kill him but Italy's more romantic," she said pointedly, "He's up to something and I can already guess what that might be,"

Peter and Nathan exchanged curious looks, and they knew without question what Adam's plans for Claire were: he intended to make her his bride.

Claire couldn't stop staring at the lights outside of the suite she shared with Adam. Everything about Venice enthralled her; she'd gone out with Adam on a gondola ride earlier that day. She leaned into his side, staring in awe at the city around her. If the gondolier weren't there, she'd probably give into a sudden urge to make love to him but she didn't and instead, waited until they returned to the suite.

She smiled, feeling Adam's strong arms come up behind her and his lips lightly kiss her neck. "I thought that you were asleep," she purred.

"I couldn't sleep," he said, turning her to face him. "Claire, there's a reason why I brought you here,"

She didn't say anything, allowing him to continue. He removed a white box; Claire's breath caught in her throat, staring at the box and knew without question what was inside of it. She loved him; Adam knew this but she never dreamed that anything like this would happen.

He smiled at her again. "I think you know what this is,"

"I do," she said, shaking her head, "I mean, yes. Yes,"

Adam opened the box, slipping the pink jeweled engagement ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. Claire cried happy tears before kissing him passionately, tugging at his silk robe before taking it off. They needed to celebrate.

The couple found a church; Adam talked to the priest, telling them their love story. He couldn't help but say yes to offiating the ceremony. Claire had less than twenty-hours to look for a dress. Thankfully, she had found one that she loved; a silky white strapless gown. She already had something new, the charm bracelet; she still needed something blue, something old (well, Adam could have counted for something old) but it really should have been something more tangible and something borrowed.

Claire remembered that Heidi let her borrow a pair of pearl earrings of hers. Heidi rarely wore them but she let them Claire have them; that counted as something borrowed. Something blue and something old were the only two missing. One of the ladies who had helped her pick out her dress gave her a transparent blue handkerchief.

The church they had picked was old which counted as something old. The same ladies who had helped her pick out her dress came to her wedding, serving as witnesses. Claire barely heard the priest as she stood across from Adam. She'd attended weddings in the past of friends and family; the bride always cried, overcome with emotion but all Claire could do was smile at Adam. She loved everything about him.

The priest turned to her, asking if there was something she wanted to add to the vows. Claire smiled thanks before focusing her attention at the man in front of her.

"I never thought that I would find someone who could complete me; someone who loved me so unconditionally," she started, "I used to be afraid of what the future had in store for me but I'm not anymore but I have you to face it with, Adam. This is it for me, love. All I ask of you is that you take care of my heart, be careful with it and I will love you. Forever,"

Adam laughed to himself at that last part. "Forever Claire," he promised. "I never thought that I would love again but since meeting you, I've felt love again. You bring sunshine into my life and I am so grateful to have met and have been loved by you. I love you,"

Nathan was the one to find them. Adam had booked a one-way ticket for two to Venice, Italy. It had been three days now. He told Peter and Mr. Bennet and three of them agreed to book a flight to Venice. The flight would be more than three hours long.

Peter couldn't wait that long. Teleporting was faster.

He went ahead and teleported himself to Italy, leaving Nathan and Mr. Bennet to take the plane.

Upon returning to the suite, Adam carried her over the threshold and then stopped short, staring at an enraged Peter. He let Claire down, and she hid behind him. Peter shook his head, taking note of his tuxedo and Claire's silky gown – not to mention – the diamond ring on her finger.

"I can't believe you did this, Claire!" he fumed, "How selfish can you be?!"

"I'm not selfish!" she cried back, "I love Adam, Peter. He's my husband now,"

"This is wrong Claire," Peter retorted, "Adam doesn't love you!"

"I do, Peter," he said, "Like it or not, she is my wife now. Claire loves me and I deeply love her,"

Peter looked at Claire, reading her mind.

_//Peter…I love him…why can't all of you be happy for me?!// _

He sighed, glaring at Adam once again. "Claire, you know that you aren't the first woman he's married…he has a past…"

"Yes, I know Peter," she cut him off, "And if your only argument is that I'm only going to be a notch on his bedpost you're wrong. I love him, Peter with all my heart. I love him so deeply that I agreed to come with him to Italy, forgetting about everything back home. I love him so much that the idea of being apart from to make you happy kills me inside. He understands me; he knows my fears and my dreams and I understand his. Please don't make me choose, Peter,"

Nathan and Mr. Bennet burst into the room; Nathan staring at Claire's silky white dress and Mr. Bennet at Adam's black tuxedo. Peter looked back at both of them and then to Claire. He walked over slowly towards her, bracing her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"I believe you Claire," he said. "I know that you love him. It breaks me up inside but I know it's true,"

"Peter…"

"Claire," Nathan started, "This isn't right,"

"I agree with Nathan," Mr. Bennet said, "Adam's dangerous…"

"God! Does anyone even care about what I want for a change?!" she cried. "I never asked to be a super freak like you all but it happened…I wasn't thrilled about it the beginning…and dad, do you really I would be happy being married to a normal guy, having to hide my ability all of the time is going to make my happy? Trying to force myself to be normal when I know that I'm not?!"

Mr. Bennet was about to say something and then shut his mouth. All he wanted for Claire was to have a normal life. Only nothing about her was normal, and she never would be. With Adam, she could be herself.

"I can't live a life like that," she continued, "but I can cope with my ability if Adam's there because he understands,"

"Adam didn't force me to marry him…he asked me and I said yes because I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him,"

"I'm sorry Claire," Nathan apologized.

"I am too Claire-bear," Mr. Bennet added. "We love you so much and only want to protect you,"

Claire smiled at them both, and then looked to Peter. He looked at Adam. "I guess I'm your uncle-in-law now," he mused. "but if you ever hurt her, Adam…make her unhappy…if the reason she cries is because of you, none of us will hesitate to kill you,"

Adam fixed his tie. "That's very reassuring, I think,"

"Welcome to the Petrelli family," Nathan managed, "Just a warning though Adam…"

Claire glared at him.

"We're a little dysfunctional,"

Peter laughed to himself. _//That's putting it mildly, Nathan//_

The End


End file.
